User talk:Faithful
About skill captures Thanks for contributing. I reverted a bunch of your edits because while the bosses do have those skills, it doesn't make sense to capture from them. For example, any non-elite capture in Perdition Rock when you can buy the skill in Ember Light or some captures in the desert areas when you can buy it in Amnoon. Just take a look at where the skill is questable and buyable and don't list a boss if it's likely a player has already been to those places (there might be some exceptions, like skipping the desert or the jungle). --Fyren 23:46, 10 December 2005 (UTC) Answer: Doh - sorry. Just wanted to know which bosses had which skills. But nevermind. I'll keep my own list updated then. I'm not quite sure: before you reach Ember Light Camp - can you get all skills at skill trainers? If not I would still think it would be nice to know which bosses you can get those skills from. But I don't think I'll be able to tell which skills to list capture bosses for then. That would be a very time consuming task for me. Then I'd rather stop updating and just keep my own list. :We started out listing every skill, but some skills would just get silly, like orison of healing. The list would be huge. Each boss still has an individual page (or should, at least-- there's Category:Bosses), and you can put complete information there. I think between all the trainers besides in Ember Light all non-elites are available, but I'm not certain. --Fyren 00:20, 11 December 2005 (UTC) ::Ok - will you revert - or should I do that myself. I updated a few skills last night before I read your post. Sorry for any inconvenience. :::I'd say save your energy at adding content. Don't go out of your way to delete them, do it when you happening to be editing that article for other reasons. The information isn't wrong, just not necessary, so no harm to let it sit there for a while d-: -PanSola 10:27, 11 December 2005 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC)